


Ashes [a drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: Lucis finds Andraste, and the aftermath...





	Ashes [a drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! Big time - grief, death, murder

Lucis saw what remained of his beloved Andraste, still upright where her betrayers had left her. _No, my love, please no.  I came for you, to take you with us._ His eyes were dry, shock robbing him of the release of grief, as he reached outward. He pulled her once graceful form down from the pyre, holding her in his arms as though carrying her over a threshold, as he would have done when he brought her to the Black City. He looked toward his three siblings, Ferox's face already stained with the tears that were denied him. _Too late..._

 


End file.
